Problem: Solve for $r$, $ \dfrac{-5}{4r + 4} = 3$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4r + 4$ $ -5 = 3(4r + 4) $ $-5 = 12r + 12$ $-5 = 12r + 12$ $-17 = 12r$ $12r = -17$ $r = -\dfrac{17}{12}$